


Treat You Like A Princess

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Random fluff





	Treat You Like A Princess

Morgana opened the main door and blinked into the sunshine. She took her aviators that were hung into her silver pendant and put them on. The day was warm but not hot, so she let her leather jacket on, but let it slip a bit to reveal her shoulders with paler marks where the straps of her tops always shielded the sunlight.  
It was warm enough to wear tattered jeans already, but mornings were chilly enough to make her wear her red & black checkered shirt which she had now, in the afternoon, tied around her waist.  
It was Friday at last and next Monday's free so they have three days ahead - just for them. They will spend it in her baby's cabin by the lake. And because they have no duties, they hopefully spend their weekend cuddling in the huge bed. Morgana couldn't wait. She looked ahead and her heart sped up when she saw the nice old red cabriolet with shining chrome. She kept forgetting what brand it was, but it wasn't important.   
All Morgana craved for was the figure leaned against it - left leg bent in knee and leaned the cowboy boot against the red varnish. Comfy slim jeans. Poncho from which the sleeves of shirt embracing tattooed arms were stuck out. Zippo in hand crawled to the cigarette and Morgana wondered why is her baby's hair hidden under the scarf.  
Her Prince Charming noticed her and was up to throw the cig away, but Morgana raised her hand in a dismissive gesture. "I like it, love. For some reason you taste like peanuts after it." Morgause smiled and kissed Morgana softly. Morgana was biting on her lips hungrily. "I missed you," she whispered to Morgause.  
Morgause smiled and kissed Morgana's earlobe. "I'm sorry. It's been a busy week." Morgana understood it, but she was craving for Morgause so much. She embraced her tightly and promised to never let go off her.  
This time she didn't jump into her arms at least. "That means you'll need something to relax you." Morgause smiled. "So will you, sweetheart." Morgana jeered and Morgause kissed her. "I'll treat you like a princess."


End file.
